gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost a Go-Go
Ghost a Go-Go is the 27th episode of the second season of the CBS-TV series Gilligan's Island and the 63rd overall episode of the series. It first aired on March 24, 1966. Synopsis One night, Gilligan is awakened by the moans and cries of what appears to be a ghost haunting the compound, but he is unable to convince the Skipper. The girls are also spooked by the noises, and the Howells discover Mr. Howell's practice polo pony stuck in a tree. They're all suspicious of Gilligan's reticence to respond to their queries, but they are even more terrified the following night when the ghost makes itself known. By the next morning, they rationalize they're just being spooked by a missing sheet, but while looking for it, Gilligan meets the ghost and exchanges conversation with it. The Ghost reveals it wants them all off the island, but the Professor gets suspicious when a boat suddenly turns up and rationalizes the ghost may have sinister motives. He proposes they turn the tables on the ghost. The Castaways create dummies to place in the boat which blows up off-shore as the Ghost watches and reveals himself to be a Russian spy trying to scare the Castaways off the Island for the off-shore oil property rights. Hearing the Castaways haunting the island as ghosts, he goes to investigate only to run screaming into the night and swimming off to reach his U-Boat off shore. The next day as the tide returns the clothes from the dummies, Gilligan is terrified when a sea turtle moves the Skipper's shirt without him in it. Message * "Fight fire with fire!" Highlights * The Castaways live through a ghost story and pretend to be ghosts Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * Richard Kiel as The Ghost * Henry Corden as the Russian Commander Trivia * The Ghost is played by Richard Kiel, best know as "Jaws" from the James Bond film franchise. However, it sounds like his voice is dubbed by another actor when he talks to Gilligan, possibly by Charles Maxwell, who supplies the voice on the Castaways radio. * Henry Corden, the original voice for Fred Flintstone, supplies the voice of the Russian commander on the radio, but some trivia sources identify Charles Maxwell as the voice of the Russian commander. * In the opening, there's a torch burning outside the Boy's Hut that isn't there the next morning. * In the morning scene, the exterior of the Boy's Hut shows a chair, a rock and a shell. When Gilligan comes out to look for the The Ghost, the rock and shell are gone and the chair is in a new place with a barrel. * The Skipper, who has long believed in the superstitions of the island natives, such as in Three to Get Ready and Voodoo, now decides he doesn't believe in ghosts. * When the Skipper finally sees the Ghost and faints, he puts his hands out to break his fall. * After the Ghost returns, the Skipper rises from his hammock and his blanket falls to his feet, but as the other Castaways storm in, the blanket is suddenly spread out neatly on his hammock. * When the Skipper talks about leaving the island, Gilligan talks about how he has had fun there and is hesitant to leave. However, after everyone shows up and the Professor voices his concerns, Gilligan immediately sounds ready to leave. * The Girls's bare essentials consist of lipstick, rouge, eye shadow, mascara, hair rollers, hair spray, nail polish and eye liner. * Mary Ann dresses her mannequin in a blue dress and changes to her gingham dress; Ginger places hers in her green dress and swaps to her beaded beige. Mr. Howell makes his mannequin from his dark suit while Mrs. Howell dresses hers from her pink ensemble outfit. * When Gilligan and the Skipper sit down to catch their breaths, there's still one more ghost running around before the The Ghost shows up. * Through the series, it is often assumed that the Skipper and Gilligan only have their one outfits, but in this episode and Erika Tiffany Smith to the Rescue, it's shown they actually have multiple copies of the same clothes. * It is possible that the Ghost was hired to scare off the Castaways from the Island based on Russian Intelligence from Nyet, Nyet, Not Yet, likely leading into Gilligan vs. Gilligan. * After the dummies are blown up, it looks as if they're sitting in two and a half feet of water instead of floating on the ocean. Quotes * Gilligan - "Skipper, Skipper, wake up! Wake up!" Skipper - "What's the matter? What is it, Little Buddy?" Gilligan - "I just saw a ghost. Out there..." Skipper - "Oh, for goodness sakes, Gilligan, you didn't just wake me out of a sound sleep to tell me about your nightmare?" Gilligan - "No,no, no, I saw a real live ghost out there!" Skipper - "Gilligan, people are alive, ghosts are dead." Gilligan - "Then I saw a real dead ghost and he ran that way!" ---- * Gilligan - "Skipper, If I see that ghost, I won't be covering ground, ground will be covering me!" ---- * Mr. Howell - "Oh, Gilligan." Gilligan - "Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Howell." Mrs. Howell - "Is there something wrong, Gilligan?" Mr. Howell - "Yes, yes, my boy. You seem like you're in another world." Gilligan - "Mr. Howell, don't say that, I want to stay here in this world." Mr. Howell - "Permission granted. Ha!" Mrs. Howell - "Thurston, you're so democratic." Mr. Howell - "Lovey, Lovey, Watch your language." ---- * Skipper - "What time did you say this was, Professor?" Professor - "Shortly after eleven." Skipper - "Oh, well, then it couldn't have been me or Gilligan because we were both sound asleep." Professor - "Both of you?" Skipper - "Well, yes, uh..." Professor - "Well, then, Skipper if you were asleep how could you know that Gilligan was?" Skipper - "Because he told me when he woke up." Professor - "Well, if Gilligan was asleep, how could he know that you were?" Skipper - "Well, because I... uh, well...... Yeah, well, if there's anything I can't stand it's logic!" ---- * Gilligan - "Are you a good ghost or a bad ghost?" The Ghost - "Good ghost..." Gilligan - "Then why do you scare people?" The Ghost - "Because people scare me!" ---- * Skipper - "And we get paid for a day's work!" Gilligan - "Who cares about money?" Mr. Howell - "Wait a minute, wait a minute, who said a dirty word, "Who cares about money??"" ---- * Skipper - "Gilligan, I can't seem to find a coconut that's big enough for my cap." Gilligan - "You should have gone to the other side of the island and got a jumbo-sized one." Skipper - "I don't think that's very funny." Gilligan - "All I mean is that you're a big guy, and you got a big head..." Skipper - "Gilligan..." Gilligan - "...And a big heart." Skipper - "Yes... Well... What is it that you're doing?" Gilligan - "Making you..." Skipper - "That's supposed to be me?" Gilligan - "Only the bottom half." Skipper - "Come on Gilligan, I'm not this big!" Gilligan - "Well, Skipper, you said to make it life-like, remember?" Skipper - "But I'm not that big, Gilligan!" Gilligan - "Sure you are." Skipper - "I am not!!!" Gilligan - "Sure you are." Skipper - "I am not, Gilligan!!!" Gilligan - "Sure you are." Skipper - "I am not!!!" ---- * The Ghost - "Wait, I hear a feet step." Russian Commander - "A feet step?!" ---- * Professor - "Whoever did this now thinks we're dead, right? All right, then we'll be dead." Gilligan - "Oh-no, not again, we just got done being blown all to pieces." Professor - "We are going to fight that ghost on his own ground." Gilligan - "The cemetery? Oh-no, not me!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Guest Star Episodes Category:Ensemble Episodes